shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The big step: The Oni Pirates appear
The special meeting Due to his actions against another dojo, the master forces Marimo to quit the dojo.Marimo accepts without fighting back, since he expected this to happen went he first planned to attack another dojo. Before leaving, Marimo forces DJ to promise that he will protect Sayaka as long as he is alive. Marimo starts travelling from place to place, fighting everyone in his way.He visits every dojo he is able to find and always provokes the master of the dojo.He manages to win absolutely every fight he has. 5 years pass.Marimo is now 17 years old and he arrives in a big town somewhere in the Grand Line.Most of the swords he had with you are completely destroyed from the journey, so he decides to buy some new swords.He searches a lot, but is unable to find what he wanted.While simply walking in the town, he notices an old man that was cleaning 8 short swords. Marimo:*smiles*Yo old man!! The name of the old man is Yomazu. Yomazu:*smiles*Hi there. Marimo:*smiles*I am really interested in the 8 swords you have there. Yomazu:*smiles*Hpmh...in all of them or just some of them? Marimo:*grins*In all of them of course...after all...I have my unique swordsman style...THE HACHITORYU!!KONOYAROU BAKAYAROU!! Yomazu:*smiles*How interesting...but I am sorry. Marimo:Eh? Yomazu:*smiles*I cant sell this swords. Marimo:*surprised*Eh?Why?I gathered a lot of money before coming into this town, I am sure I have enough money for your swords. Yomazu:*smiles*Its not that.This swords cant be used by anyone...you wont understand. *Marimo looks at the swords he wanted to such with a sad face *He touches the blade of one of the swords *Suddenly his body trembles a bit Marimo:*surprised*was that?I heard...a voice?It was like...that sword was calling me. Yomazu:*serious face*Hey, you are not allowed to touch my swords. *Marimo suddenly becomes very serious Yomazu:*serious face*Ah? Marimo:*serious face*Old man...I need those swords. Yomazu:*serious face*Do you really want to piss me off, brat?I already told you I wont give you those swords. Marimo:*serious face*Just tell me what you want for them. Yomazu:*pissed off*You cant understand what I say?? *Marimo suddenly grabs one of his broken swords Marimo:*demonic look*I will get those swords in a way or another... Yomazu:*surprised*determination...is this really the man we are looking for? *Yomazu takes out a hilt and puts the swords in it Marimo:*surprised*Eh? Yomazu:*smiles*What is your name? Marimo:*surprised*Eh...well...my name is Sasagawa Kenshin. Yomazu:*grins*Sasagawa ah?him...finally...the son of the Demon... *Yomazu gives Marimo the swords Yomazu:*smiles*Make sure to take care of them!! Marimo:*surprised*Eh?Earlier you didnt want to sell them to me now you give them to me for free? Yomazu:*smiles*Just take them and go. Marimo takes the swords and simply leaves like Yomazu told him to. A man with a big white sword on his back comes near Yomazu. Yomazu:*serious face*We finally found him, Kabuto. Kabuto:*serious face*Yeah... Yomazu:*serious face*I am sure you know from Shaco what you have to do. Kabuto:*serious face*Yes, I know. Some hours pass.Marimo is starving and is unable to find a restaurant to eat something. Marimo:*stomach growling*Damn it...I really need to find something to eat... He suddenly notices a cloth shop and decides to enter and buy some clothes since what he was wearing was all destroyed.Marimo comes out of the shop with a new costume.Now, he wears a one strap over one shoulder white jacket, with white gloves that dont cover his fingers entirely, black pants, black boots and a long white scarf around his neck.Now, he carries only the 8 swords he bought on his back. Marimo keeps searching for a restaurant, but is unable to find one.He suddenly notices a big fruit near a man that was with his back turned at the fruit.He decides he should try and steal the fruit since he was too hungry to resist more. He successfully steals the fruit and starts eating it. Marimo:*comicaly crying*Finally, I am able to eat!! *The man from which Marimo stole notices him Marimo:*sweatdrops*Eh... Man:*worried*What did you... *The man takes the fruit from Marimo's hand Man:*worried*ARE YOU CRAZY?? Marimo:*scratching his head*I am sorry, but I was really hungry.Dont worry, I can pay for it. Man:*worried*Its not that.This was not just a simple fruit... Marimo:*surprised*What do you mean? Man:*worried*THIS IS A DEVIL FRUIT!! Marimo:*shocked*Devil...Fruit? Man:*worried*This is the Enerugi Enerugi no mi!! Marimo:*surprised*What...what powers does it have? Man:*worried*I have no idea...you should try to test it though...now its yours. {C}Marimo leaves the down, still wondering about what powers he got.He finds an abandoned house and decides to stay here and test and train his new powers.He discovers the power of the Devil Fruit.He can gather energy in different parts of his body, increasing his speed, strenght, or endurance.Marimo also discovered that he can gather energy in other objects as well and he started to gather energy in his swords to increase his cutting power.He also starts training with the new 8 swords he got.After one month, Marimo leaves the house and decides to leave the island as well. He goes to the harbor and there he finds a group of pirates that were wreaking havoc. Marimo:*serious face*HEY!! *The pirates suddenly stop and turn to Marimo Marimo:*serious face*What do you think you are doing here?Who are you? *The captain of the pirate crew steps in front of the others York:*smiles*My name is York and I am the captain of this pirate crew.We are the Oni Pirates!! *Marimo takes out his 8 swords and takes his usual stance Marimo:*dead serious face*Great...I see you are holding a sword...we are going to fight. York:*smiles*How interesting.I accept!! Clash:Marimo vs York *York points his sword at Marimo York:*smiles*What is your name? Marimo:*dead serious face*My name is Sasagawa Kenshin, but I am being called Marimo by my friends. York:*starts laughing*Marimo?How did you got that nickname? *Marimo gets a bit pissed off Marimo:*shadowed eyes*Do you realize I am not kidding here? York:*smiles*Eh? *Marimo suddenly appears in front of York *He tries to slash York, but York is quick enough to block his attack with his sword *Marimo gathers a lot of energy in his right leg, then powerfully kicks York in the stomach sending him flying into a nearby building *The rest of the Oni Pirates look shocked at how easy their captain got hit Marimo:*dead serious face*Who is next? *York suddenly appears in front of Marimo, barely injured York:*serious face*That was a strong kick. *He instantly attacks Marimo *Marimo is not quick enough to block York, so York's sword hits Marimo's skin, but is repelled from it York:*surprised*What? *Marimo powerfully kicks in the stomach, but this time just to push him back *He grabs 2 of his swords in his hands and puts 1 of the swords in his mouth Marimo:*dead serious face*My Devil Fruit is not only for speed and strenght...it can also make my skin as hard as steel. *Marimo dashes at York *York points his sword at Marimo York:*smiles*Can I say that you are a really interesting guy? Marimo:*dead serious face*I dont care. Lion's Roar!! *Marimo powerfully steps right before reaching York York:*surprised*What? *Marimo suddenly disappears and reappears behind York *York gets 3 cuts on his stomach York:*smiles*Hpmh... York's Special Strike!! *Marimo notices he got stabbed in the stomach Marimo:*surprised*How did you...see through my attack? York:*smiles*Lets say that is my secret ok? *Marimo furiously jumps high in the air York:*surprised*Is not normal to jump that high in the air...I guess...this another ability of your Devil Fruit. *Marimo takes out 2 more swords and points all of of them at York Marimo:*dead serious face*'Descending from Heaven to Hell.' Sky Tower!! *Marimo falls with all of his swords towards York *York tries to block his attack, but is unable to and gets hit directly *The crash of Marimo into the ground creates a powerful wind that pushes back everyone around the 2 of them *Marimo jumps back and York gets up pretty badly injured York:*smiles*I think I start to like you more and more, Marimo. Marimo:*dead serious face*I said that only my friends call me like that. *York suddenly swings his sword at Marimo, releasing a huge air blade *Marimo puts all his swords in front of him and air blade crashes into them and gets destroyed *York appears in front of Marimo *Marimo tries to react, but isnt fast enough and York is able to slash him *He empowers his body using the power of his Devil Fruit, but York is still able to cut him on his right shoulder *Marimo jumps back Marimo:*surprised*How...how were you able to cut me? York:*smiles*... *Without saying anything, York dashes at Marimo and starts thrusting his sword in front of him very fast *Marimo dashes towards York and starts spinning with his swords Marimo:*dead serious face*You are not fast enough for me... Demon's Roar!! *Marimo starts cutting in all directions, repelling all the attacks from York *He advances towards York and tries to slash him as well, but York starts to dodge his attacks very easy Marimo:*surprised*is impossible...he cant just dodge my attacks like that... York:*smiles*I am sorry to tell you this but, you are weak compared to me. *Marimo jumps back Marimo:*dead serious face*There isnt a big different in our speed and strenght...it has to be something else. York:*smiles*Have you ever heard about Haki? Marimo:*surprised*Haki? York:*smiles*I am able to use 2 types of Haki, Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki. Marimo:*serious face*What can this Haki do? York:*smiles*Well...a lot of things...come at me and you will see. *Marimo dashes at York and starts spinning with his swords Marimo:*dead serious face*... Death Wheel!! *Right when Marimo is about to crash into York, York disappears Marimo:*surprised*What? *York appears behind Marimo *Marimo gets a cut on his stomach and falls on his knees York:*smiles*Do you understand now, Marimo?The difference between us is a big one. Marimo:*shadowed eyes*Do you think that will stop me? York:*smiles*What? Marimo:*smiles*That makes me want to kick your ass even more!!Konoyarou Bakayarou!! *Marimo gets up in his usual stance with his 8 swords *He closes his eyes and concentrates York:*serious face*doesnt have how to defeat me...I can easily read his attacks. *York scratches his sword on the ground, then releases a huge ground slash towards Marimo *Marimo opens his eyes and prepares to block the slash, but the slash stops right before reaching him and explodes, creating a cloud of dust in front of him *Suddenly, Marimo gets cut by an air blade sent by York York:*smiles*With the help of some Haki you could easily dodge or block that. *Marimo dashes at York very furious York:*serious face*seems I started to annoy him. *Marimo starts spinning towards York again York:*smiles*Do you really think that will work now? *Marimo starts spinning high in the air, above York York:*surprised*Eh? *Marimo starts spinning very fast towards York Marimo:*dead serious face*I wont use the same technique twice... Death Tower!! York:*surprised*combined 2 of the techniques he used against me? *York takes a defensive stance York:*smile*will make sure that wont work with me. *Right before crashing into York, Marimo stops and powerfully steps on the ground, making York lose his balance York:*surprised*Eh? *Marimo throws his 8 swords in front of him Marimo:*dead serious face*I will defeat you...I am very serious about this. Ultimate Technique:Stag like a bee!! *Marimo stabs York with all of his 8 swords *York almost falls on his knees and starts bleeding very bad York:*smiles*Sasagawa Kenshin...what an interesting guy... Marimo:*surprised*You can still stay on your feet? York:*smiles*Oh, I can do much more than that... York Slash!! *York makes a huge cut on Marimo's chest *Marimo falls on his knees, shocked *York points a fist at Marimo York:*smiles*I am the captain of the Oni Pirates, York.I have a bounty of 220 million beri and I am preparing my crew for the New World.Currently, I need a vice-captain...what do you think? Marimo:*surprised*You...you want me to be your vice-captain?But why?And why I would do something like that? York:*grins*Dont you want to have some awesome nakamas?? Marimo:*smiles*Nakamas... Marimo remembers about Hinata, DJ and Sayaka. *Marimo brofists with York Marimo:*smiles*Aye aye, captain!! Category:Stories Category:Zoro-san